Prompts from Tumblr
by PowderDuff
Summary: This is where I will post the prompts that were submitted to me on Tumblr, each chapter will be a DIFFERENT prompt, they are not in any order, and they do not follow a time-line.
1. Bellarke Sharing Feelings Prompt

"Clarke, you're beautiful"

"Shut up"

"Don't. You don't get to dismiss what I say"

"Shut. Up."

Bellamy closed some of the distance between them and Clarke backed up and into the wall behind her.

Clarke's breath caught in her throat and her eyes went to his lips.

"You're the most frustrating, stubborn, irritating person I have ever had the displeasure of being around, and yet, yet I can't fucking stop myself from thinking about you." he said almost accusingly.

"You, who is obviously into another man, YOU" He ran his hand through his hair and turned away from her.

"I am yours, and you're not mine. How fucked is that?" he turned back to look at her.

Tears welled up in Clarke's eyes, and all she did was shake her head.

"No."

"No, what?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"We can't, Bellamy" tears were flowing now, falling down her cheeks and hanging in drops from her jaw.

"Can't what?!" he almost yelled it, his eyes searching hers

"I…I" Clarke sputtered

"You what, Clarke, just say it, say you don't care about me, say you hate me, for fucks sake, say something!" he looked at the ground, defeated.

"But I do" she sniffled, "I do care about you, you idiot"

Bellamy looked up at her, his eyes wide in surprise, a smile forming on his lips. He closed the rest of the distance between them.

"Clarke" It was almost a whisper, his hand coming to grip the back of her neck, his lips hovering over hers.

Clarke's hands came up to his chest and balled his shirt in her fists.

Neither moved, they stayed that way, challenging each other to close the rest of the distance.

Bellamy, laughed "Clarke…" he said again, shaking his head, like he couldn't believe it. He wiped the tears away from her face with his other hand.

"Shut up" was all she said and his lips crashed onto hers.

Clarke moaned, deep in the back of her throat, her hands moving from his chest to his face. Holding him there, chasing his lips with her own.

Bellamy pushed Clarke further on to the wall with his body. They were flushed together.

He moved from her lips to her neck, nipping and licking, leaving his mark on her.

Clarke hissed his name, her hands tangling themselves in his hair.

"You frustrating girl" he groaned between kisses, and brought his lips back to hers. Clarke pushed her tongue past his lips and Bellamy titled his head in response, deepening the kiss.

She moved her hands down his chest and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Understanding, he stepped back and took his shirt off over his head in a quick movement. He then crashed back into her, his hands tangled in her hair, kissing her lips raw.

Clarke moaned and her hands now went to his belt buckle, and undid his belt and threw it to the ground next to the discarded shirt.

A moan escaped Bellamy's throat, and it sent a shiver down Clarke's spine. It was easily one of the hottest things she had ever heard.

Bellamy moved his hands under Clarke's shirt, cold fingers digging into the warm flesh of her hips. They grinded their hips together, finding that friction they both desired.

Clarke stopped the kiss to take off her shirt and threw it next to Bellamy's. He stopped to take her in, every beautiful inch of her skin.

"Clarke, damn, you're-"

"Seriously, Bellamy, shut up and keep kissing me"

He laughed and did just that. He nipped at her neck and then moved down to her thin bra. He reached behind her and undid her bra and she took it off the rest of the way.

Bellamy brought her nipple into his mouth and Clarke gasped and moaned. He moved to the other one and Clarke's legs almost buckled out from under her.

She moaned out his name and he moved to undo her pants and she did the same to him.

Pants were discarded and Bellamy had picked Clarke up and had her pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around him.

When he thrusted inside her, they groaned in unison, their foreheads touching. He started slow, but soon she was begging him to go harder, deeper, and he would do anything for his princess.

Clarke dug her nails into his back, leaving marks, and he hissed and nipped at her collarbone.

Her legs tightened and she gasped his name. He felt her come undone around him and he followed her soon after. Their chests rising and falling together.

Later when they were getting dressed, smiles permanently in place, Clarke said, "I'm yours, you know"

All Bellamy did was walk over and kiss her. She told him to shut up, after all


	2. Clarphy Prompt

Prompt about Murphy finding out Clarke was going to give herself up in place of Finn for the grounders/a prompt about Murphy walking in on Clarke changing

* * *

><p>"CLARKE", Murphy yelled as he stomped his way towards her tent. He was going to give that girl a piece of his mind. Actually offering to go in that stupid, idiot, Finn's place. Finn didn't even object! The bastard was fine with her going, <em>fine with her dying for his actions<em>. But Murphy, oh Murphy was having none of it.

Not that he honestly cared if the _princess_ lived or died- really, he didn't-but she was the only one who has stood up for him and stopped him from being killed by Bellamy. Though the first time was her fault, he can still hear her cry's to cut him down as the he swung from that rope.

"CLARKE!" he yelled when he got to her tent, and pushed his way in. "Clarke are you out of your fuckin-" he stopped talking. Clarke was in her tent, but she was wearing just a bra and her pants. His brain went dead at the sight.

The bra was black and lacy and it had to be the best bra in the whole wide world. Clarke's pale skin was scared, bruised and beautiful, almost glowing in the sun that shinned in through the tents fabric. He felt a building heat, and he couldn't tare his eyes away.

He saw her whip around; her eyes going wide and a shocked gasp escaping her mouth. He couldn't stop staring, his mouth hung slightly agape.

"Murphy, what the hell?" Clarke reached for her shirt and slipped it on quickly. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry, I-uh…" his brain still wasn't working. _Form words you idiot! Say something!_

"What, did you need something?" She asked, her eyes focused on some spot on the ground.

Why had he come in her tent to begin with? It was something important, he remembered being mad. All he could see in his brain is partly undressed Clarke.

"Murphy?" she asked again, her blue eyes meeting his, a smile forming on her face.

_She is enjoying seeing you flustered, you idiot, talk! Say something!_

He scratched behind his ear. He heard Clarke giggle at him, but he didn't bring his eyes up to her. He felt his face starting to get hot. Why suddenly is he the one that is embarrassed?

"Damn, Murphy, you act like you've never seen a girl in a bra before"

_She's laughing at you._

He set his face, but when he locked eyes with her and saw that beautiful smile, he couldn't help but return it, her smile always gave him that stupid tingle in his stomach.

"Oh, I've seen plenty of girls in their bras, but not you, none like you" he said with a smirk.

Clarke's smile faded from her face.

Realizing what he just said, Murphy's mind raced trying to figure out a way to take it back, to change the subject to-_she is sacrificing herself for fucking Finn._

He remembered why he came into her tent to begin with and anger replaced his awkwardness quickly. Murphy set his face to the neutral expression that he spent the majority of his life in.

"You are NOT going with the grounders, I don't give a shit if I have to tie you up in the goddamned ark" he said, taking steps closer to her.

Her eyes went wide, and then she set her face into her -'_you're not going to tell me what to do face_' -that was so famous around the camp.

"Murphy-"

"No. Clarke, you're not some damn martyr, there is no need for you to die for a murderer. Is your ex really worth that much to you?" there was a hint of pain in his voice, that he despised, why did he sound like that?

"Finn doesn't deserve to die"

"Well neither do you!" He threw his hands up in the air "I-we, we need you here, Clarke, we only ever got this far because of you, you can't leave me-us, you can't leave us" Clarke's stare was hot on his face, his body was hyper aware of her.

She caught all of his blunders. She was staring at him, trying to read him, and all he could do was stare back at her, defiant and stubborn.

"I'm not letting him die"

"I'm not letting you die" Murphy took a step closer to her unconsciously; he could feel the air getting charged around them. "I get that you care about Finn, but the dude killed a village, they're going to want his blood, and his blood saves a lot of other people's, Clarke. You'll figure something out, you always do"

She sighed and looked at her shoes. "Why do you even care, Murphy"

"I don't," he said quickly, too quickly.

She quirked up an eyebrow at him, "You don't?"

Clarke stood there staring at him, not saying anything. Did he actually feel guilty? Since fucking when did he ever feel guilty about anything?

"Then why are you in my tent?"

Murphy opened and closed his mouth, his eyes flicking to her lips, then back to her eyes.

"Fuck you, Clarke, you know, whatever, I was just thinking of the group, but if you want to go die because he killed a bunch of people, so be it. I tried" he sneered and turned to leave. But he felt a small, but surprisingly strong hand grip his arm and yank him back.

Clarke's face was suddenly in his face. "You don't get to storm out of here after you just stormed in here. I don't get you Murphy, one second you're an asshole and the next you're a nice guy who cares about people" she shoved him in the chest and he stumbled a few steps backwards, "so which is it? Are you an ass or do you actually care whether I live or die?" she shoved him again, hard.

"First you hang Bellamy and then you save his life" another shove to the chest, "you help me care for the sick and then you murder two of them" his back is against the side of the tent,

"They tried to kill me-"

"You say you need me, then you say you don't care, which is it?" she interrupted, her hand slapping him in the chest.

Murphy just stared at her his eyes wide. She was so close, he could smell her and _fuck she smelled great_.

"I don't want you to die, alright" he said softly, "not when you look that good half naked" he added with a smirk

Clarke smacked him in the chest again, laughing. Murphy watched her face soften as she looked at him. Then suddenly her lips were on his, her hands on his hips, pulling her body against his.

The kiss sent a jolt through his body, but he didn't respond. He was too shocked and didn't react. She backed away, hurt and confusion flickering across her features.

"Sorry about that, my emotions are running high right now, I don't know what came over me"

Murphy stepped forward and with his right arm reached behind her and put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her body to his, roughly, his other hand went to cup her face and he was kissing her. His lips were bruising against hers and her hands tangled in his hair.

Her lips chasing his, following his lead. She moaned softly and-_fuck_

They broke apart breathing heavily.

Just then Bellamy came bursting into her tent. "Clarke, you're not fucking going with the grounders, lets figure something out".

He took in the two of them with his eyebrows raised. Murphy could see that Clarke's face was flushed and he smirked.

He turned to walk past Bellamy and out of Clarke's tent. "Yeah man, I was just telling her that" he turned and looked at Clarke, shot her a wink, and walked out of the tent.

_All right, so maybe he did care if the Princess lived or died._


	3. Clarke finding comfort in Murphy

Clarke had long since washed the blood off of her hands, Raven's screams were no longer in ear range, Finn's body had been cut down from the pole, and the grounders had left.

Tears streamed down her face and as she walked, her back to Camp Jaha, to the stares of those who watched her kill Finn, from Finn's body. She couldn't face them, not yet. She knew they would never look at her the same.

The drop ship came into view, dark and abandoned. It stood as a reminder of an earlier time, their arrival, their battles, and other losses. She pulled the tarp to the side and entered the dark, discarded ship. Clarke craved the darkness; she wanted it to surround her, to engulf her.

She could barely see what was in front of her, so she stretched her hands out in front of her. When she found the wall of the far side of the drop ship she dropped to the floor and put her back against it and pulled her knees to her chest.

_Thanks, Princess._

The sobs broke out of her in such a force that it caused her chest to ache and burn. She was out of tears, but the burning behind her eyes remained. She looked at her hands, the hands that took another life, a life of someone she loved, which loved her.

A small voice in the back of her head told her that she saved him from a much horrible fate, that it was the only answer. She shook her head at that small voice; she wasn't ready to accept that. She just wanted to disappear, here, in this dark, cold, deserted place.

Raven's cries still rang in her head, bouncing around, reminding her that she destroyed her. Clarke took away her only family with her hand, with the knife that Raven had given her to kill Lexa.

_She will never forgive you._

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't.

Just then there was a noise above her, in the second story. Clarke held her breath and listened.

The hatch to the floor opened and some one was climbing down the ladder. Clarke strained her eyes, trying her best to see who it was.

_Maybe they will kill you and then you don't have to face what you've done._

Who ever it was hopped to the floor with a thud. Clarke could just make out their silhouette against the star and moonlight that shone in through the tarp.

"Who's there?" came a familiar voice through the shadows.

"Murphy?" Clarke's voice cracked and horse, she didn't sound like her self, she sounded broken. She was broken.

"Clarke?" the figure walked towards her, its hands out stretched, "Where are you"

Clarke just sniffled in response, and pulled her knees tighter against her chest. She came here to be alone, she came here to disappear, why was he here?

The toe of his boot kicked her boot and he reached down and placed a hand on her knee.

He crouched down in front of her, hand still on her knee, normally Clarke would pull away right now, but she was so numb, the heat from his hand felt good.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was barely a whisper and a sob broke out deep from her throat at the end.

"What am I still doing here, you mean?" He shifted and sat down across from her, "What happened?"

Clarke just choked in response, she felt her windpipe close up and the pain behind her eyes became unbearable.

"Clarke?"

He moved so he was sitting next to her. Clarke's sobs rocked her body, her chest heaving trying to catch her breath. She couldn't breath.

Murphy put a tentative hand on her shoulder, and they just sat there, her body shaking with each silent sob, and him just being a presence.

"I killed him" it was almost silent, her voice gone. Murphy moved closer to her, "Clarke, oh...-"

"I killed him, killed him" her sobs became hysterical, Murphy wrapped his arm behind her and Clarke curled into him, "I killed him"

Murphy didn't say anything, he let her weep, let her cling on to him and allowed the sobs to rack her body. They stayed that way through night, Clarke eventually crying herself into a fitful sleep, while Murphy continued to sit there, his arm still cradling her.

Murphy doesn't sleep much, not when he closes his eyes and he feels the noose tighten around his neck, or the grounders ripping his nails off and laughing, them torturing him, cutting him. No, Murphy doesn't sleep much.

But he must have drifted off, maybe for an hour, because when he wakes up, he is alone.

His backaches, and his arm is still asleep from where a blonde had fallen asleep against it. He stands and stretches his arms above his head. The light outside is still light, so it has to be early.

Murphy is used to waking up alone, but this is the first time he was truly disappointed, probably because this was the first time he had the possibility of not being alone. Clarke may have hated him, but he didn't hate her. She was so broken last night, he had never seen her like that. She had always been stone, strong and cold.

He pulls the tarp aside and sees that Clarke isn't outside. He shrugs his shoulders and makes his way back towards Camp Jaha.

Clarke has to be seen now. She can't hide in the darkness when the sun is shining bright on this new morning. Her eyes are swollen and painful from crying the night before and she knows everyone that is looking at her now can see that.

They treat her like she could break if they look at her too long. Like their stares will crack her and shatter her into a thousand pieces, so most avoid eye contact. They advert their eyes when she enters the camp. They give her a wide birth as she walks towards the ark.

Bellamy sees her and comes forward. He wraps her in an embrace and holds here there. He doesn't say anything, and neither does she. They never need to say anything to each other; they always know what the other is thinking.

He stood by her when her mother came up to her, unsure of how to handle her daughter now that she's seen what the Earth has turn her into. She decides on the minimal approach and grabs both of Clarke's hands and squeezes them, a look of pity in her eyes.

In the daylight when she has to be seen, when people are still looking to her as a leader, she needs Bellamy. His strong presence that draws some of the attention, his occasional touches of reassurance, his steady breathing when Clarke can't catch her breath.

The adults look at her as if she is unstable, and some of the kids look at her like they understand. They come up to her and tell her that she did what she had to do, that she saved a lot of lives. But in Clarke's eyes she still killed Finn, the boy that first called her princess, that was Raven's only family, Spacewalker. How could anyone truly understand that?

So during the day, where she has to be seen, she needs Bellamy. But at night, when the nightmares come, when the visions of bloodied hands and the weight of Finn's slumped body returns, when that happens, she needs Murphy.

Murphy is invisible, no one comes to look for him, and no one comes to make sure he is there. So when she comes to his tent at night, she too is invisible. When he scoots over and lets her into his bed, she can disappear again.

He doesn't ask if she is ok-he knows she isn't

He doesn't ask if he can help-he knows he can't

She comes at night. She comes to him when she is worn down from acting in front of the masses, she comes when she needs to be broken and be real.

She climbs into his bed and curls up against him and they lay there for a while, just in each other's company, both awaiting the demons that come to them at night.

When she starts to cry, she grips onto his shirt, and he lets her. He wraps her up in his embrace and just holds her, and she lets him.

She wakes in a start sometimes, a scream erupting from her throat, followed by sobs that choke her.

He is there, he knows those dreams, and he knows that feeling. He reaches for her and she collapses on his chest. Her tears dampen his shirt, and his hand strokes her hair in a constant, soothing pattern. When she falls back asleep, he can too.

They help each other this way, being there for each other, not having to fight in the dark alone anymore.

But in the morning she is gone.

In the daylight she feels raw and exposed. People whisper as she walks by, but she keeps her head up and she acts like she is put together, that she isn't broken.

Bellamy always finds her, stands next to her to hold her up, to make sure she can make it through the day.

They begin discussion of Mount Weather, and no one notices that Clarke is silent. That her voice still doesn't work right. They focus on Bellamy who controls the meeting, who takes charge.

Bellamy talks for both of them, and Clarke is, for once, ok with that.

It continues like that for a while, she goes to Murphy at night, and has Bellamy during the day. Each day she is a little bit back together, each day a piece of herself gets a little healed.

Murphy looks forward to her coming at night. After not having any physical contact with anyone for so long, he craves it. Maybe it is selfish of him to want her when she is broken, but he doesn't care, he wants to be needed.

In the back of his head he is worried that when she becomes strong again, she wont come to him anymore. Each day he fears it's that night that she won't come into his tent and slip into his bed.

He layss on the right side of his bed now, she likes the left. On the left side she is able to slip out when the sun rises with out waking him.

That night she comes. His heart leaps and he pulls the covers back for her. She sits down and pulls her boots off then climbs in and turns to him. She curls into his side, her hands clutching the fabric of his shirt like she does every night and he moves his arm around her like he does every night.

They became this close with out really talking about it. They don't say much beyond his whispered comforts when she has a nightmare.

But tonight she turns her head up and looks at him, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Murphy craned his neck to look at her; she looked so vulnerable, so exposed. He couldn't understand why she would want to know what he thought.

"Yes." Is all he says, holding her gaze. He put all he wanted to say in that stare, that the Grounders did horrible things to him and he didn't kill any of them, Finn killed their own, he would have had a fate worse than death.

She just nods once, and then laid her head on his chest. He continued to watch her, her eyes open, her brain taking her elsewhere. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting her eyes close. Murphy brought his hand up and stroked the back of her head, lulling her to sleep.

Yeah, he craved this physical contact, but he knew that every day she was stronger, and every day she was no longer barely held together. He took pride in knowing that he had help her through this, but at the same time, he sort of wished she would stay this way so he could continue to have her. It was horrible of him to wish such things, if he was truly her friend he would want her to be strong and independent again, but he was a weak man, he had been alone for so long.

But, in the morning, she is gone.

Clarke can breathe today. She feels stronger than she has in a long time. It has been a little over a month since she had to end Finn's life and the ache in her chest is a dull pain that no longer takes her breath away.

Bellamy still comes to stand by her and stays by her through the day. His occasional touches, a hand to the shoulder, to her back, on her arm, they still help steady her.

She returns smiles now, half-hearted, but she does it. She speaks during the meetings and starts to be able to be her old self.

The only time she breaks is when she sees Raven. Raven still glares at her, her face full of hate and betrayal. _I gave you that knife to save Finn, not to kill him._ It's when Raven's eyes meet hers that Clarke is right back to the broken, barely held together girl.

It makes her remember that not only did she lose Finn, she lost Raven too.

_Thanks, Princess_

Clarke chokes on a sob and everyone's eyes turn to her. Bellamy reaches and puts a hand on her arm, concern in his eyes. The burn behind her eyes returns and she cant see, everything is a blur of colors, she cant breathe, her chest is on fire.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's voice reaches her, but Clarke stumbles out of the tent in to the daylight. Her sobs making her body shake, her steps into a stumble.

_No, no they can see you; they can see you falling apart. _

She clutches her chest and runs. Runs to where she knows she can be invisible. Her eyes are still blurred by tears, but she knows the way.

She reaches Murphy's tent and collapses onto her hands and knees. Her body shaking, her chest heaving. Tears are streaming down her face, collecting in droplets on her chin, sliding down her neck. He is there, he is always there.

She is faintly aware that she is being picked up and placed into his bed. Faintly aware that her head is on a pillow, she's curled into a ball, with his body pressed firmly against her back, faintly aware that he places a kiss into the hair on the back of her head as he wraps his arms around her.

Soon her breath comes to her easier and the pain in her chest returns to its dull ache. Her tears have dried and they make her cheeks and neck feel hard. Murphy still has his arms around her, his hand rubbing up and down on her arm in a constant, calming motion.

She feels safe and warm. It has turned to night outside, no has come to look for her here.

She turns around and buries her head into Murphy's chest, her hands gripping onto his shirt as he places his chin on top of her head, "Will it get better?"

"It'll get easier to deal with, but I don't know about better"

She nods, her head still pressed under his chin. She feels him kiss the top of her head again. Something that should seem odd to her, but it feels natural. They've seen each other's scars and exposed wounds. They know each other so well now.

"Thank you, Murphy"

He squeezes her in a hug "Of course"

"I don't think I could do this with out you"

"You never have to"

She smells like earth and something sweet. Murphy likes to place his nose in her hair and his lips lightly on the top of her head. He doesn't question it, and she doesn't seem to either.

She falls asleep, curled into his chest. This is best time of his day, having her to himself. She mumbles in her sleep, fidgets, and he continues to hold her, lets her fight it out on her own, she's stronger now.

She doesn't wake up in the middle of the night sobbing anymore; she hasn't the past couple of nights. When she came to him during the day, he didn't question it; he just picked her up and placed her in his bed.

He fights off sleep, enjoying having her in his arms, knowing in the morning she will be gone and he will be alone again.

"Murphy, are you awake?"

He hadn't noticed that she had stopped mumbling in her sleep, that she had woken up and was staring through the dark at some distant point.

"Yeah"

"Thank you", it's barely a whisper

"You said that already"

"I know, but I mean it"

"Of course, I'm always here for you"

She pushes her self up on her elbows and looks at him. Her hair shines silvery in the moonlight, and he thinks she is most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

She leans forward and kisses him; it's soft and salty from her tears. His hand raises from her back up to cup her face. The kiss is brief, but filled with a lot of unsaid things, things neither of them could ever articulate.

After she just lays her head back on her chest and adjusts herself to get comfortable. Eventually they both fall asleep.

But, in the morning, she is still there.


	4. Bellarke Jealousy Prompt

Bellamy wasn't sure what he was seeing. He watched as Clarke threw her head back in laughter while walking next to _Murphy_. John FREAKING Murphy was making her laugh like that. He was pretty near positive that Clarke hated Murphy, but now he was watching her shove him playfully as he said something with a smirk.

He felt a stab of something in his stomach, making him bristle and on edge. He was angry and he wasn't exactly sure why. When they separated, Murphy walking toward the campfire, while Clarke continued to organize supplies, Bellamy walked over towards her.

"What was that about?" Bellamy asked as he walked up next to Clarke.

"Hmm?" Clarke continued to focus on the task at hand, and it irritated Bellamy. So she could stop and joke around with Murphy of all goddamn people, but couldn't look up for two seconds to talk to him?

"What did Murphy want?" He placed his hands on the table a little roughly, and the supplies shook and some toppled over.

Clarke raised her eyes to his and lifted her eyebrows up. "What? Oh, uh, nothing, he was just being…you know, Murphy" she shrugged dismissively.

"No, I don't know what 'just being Murphy' means" he said, imitating her voice when he repeated what she said.

Clarke put her hands on her hips and turned her whole body to face his, "What's wrong with you?"

Bellamy barked out a laugh, "He is a murder, Clarke, he tried to hang me"

"He also saved your life"

His mouth fell open and anger flooded his body like a wave, "Why are you defending him!?" it was practically a shout, so Bellamy looked around to see who heard him and saw Murphy smirking by the campfire, watching them.

Bellamy huffed, and stormed away from Clarke, leaving her there baffled and confused at what had just taken place.

* * *

><p>He justified his rising feelings of possessiveness towards Clarke to the fact that they were partners. They were both leaders here trying to care for these other kids, and he needed her to be focused, and not flirting like a child with <em>Murphy.<em>

The next time he saw them together was when they went to scavenge for herbs for the medical bay. He watched as Murphy picked a flower and walked over and gave it to Clarke.

She _fucking_ smiled and accepted it.

They fell into step with each other, and Bellamy glared at the back of their heads. They were acting like children; don't they know that there are grounders in these trees, danger around every corner?

He stormed up and stepped in between them, sort of shoving Murphy to the side. Murphy breathed out a laugh and looked over his shoulder at Monroe, who shook her head.

"What the hell Bellamy?" Murphy said, a smirk set firmly in place.

"Stay focused, we are in the open out here" Bellamy growled, grabbing him by his jacket and shoving him behind him and Clarke.

Bellamy heard Murphy laugh and he turned his head to look at Clarke who continued to look at her map, acting like she wasn't paying attention to what was happening. Bellamy noticed the flower Murphy had given her was still in her right hand

* * *

><p>When they had collected the herbs that they needed or that they could find, they started to head back.<p>

"Hey Clarke, is that the species of plant you were talking to me about" Murphy called out, pointing at a dark leaved plant with bunches of white flowers on it.

"Uh, no", Clarke responded coming to stand next to him, looking at it, she shook her head "No, I don't know what this is"

"We need to keep moving, it's getting dark" Bellamy growled from behind them. Monroe snorted, and he flashed a glare in her direction, "Stay focused"

The whole way back, Murphy and Clarke talked, she was gesturing with her hands and Murphy was nodding along attentively.

"If you stare at them any harder they're going to start to feel it" Monroe said, Bellamy didn't notice that she was walking next to him, "What? I'm not-"

Monroe just looked up at him with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, man, it's nothing to worry about"

Bellamy just nodded once, and returned his stare to the back of the blonde's head in front of him.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, after Bellamy gave orders for that night and for the morning he went to help put the supplies away in the medical tent, but he noticed Murphy was heading into the tent with Clarke.<p>

When he entered the tent, Clarke was telling Murphy where to put things away. Bellamy knew she was very particular how her things got put away. She liked them a certain way, a way which he knew by heart, why did she feel like wasting time telling Murphy?

"I can do that", Bellamy piped up from behind them.

"It's cool, I got it" Murphy responded with a smirk, "I can take care of the princess' s needs tonight"

That was it. That was the final fucking straw.

Bellamy grabbed Murphy by the shirt and slammed him against the table. "What did you say?" , he was yelling in Murphy's face.

"Whoa, nothing, nothing it's fine"

"Bellamy! What the hell?" Clarke had her hands on Bellamy's arm trying to pull him off of Murphy.

"No, what did he say?" He was still yelling, his whole body shaking.

"It was a joke dude, easy" Murphy held out his hands in surrender.

"Bellamy, stop, let go! What is wrong with you?" Clarke said, exasperated.

"You!" Bellamy yelled his face snapping to face Clarke. Her shocked face made him realize what he said. He let go of Murphy, who stood up quickly and moved away from him.

"Me?" Clarke asked, confused, "What did I do?"

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Were you jealous, Bellamy?" Murphy snickered. Bellamy filled with rage, reached for him, but Murphy danced out of his way, " You were!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the tent.

Bellamy heard him yell to Monroe that he won the bet.

_A fucking bet._

He brought his eyes to Clarke who was still standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Were you jealous of _Murphy_?" Clarke asked a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Bellamy sighed and placed his hands on his hips and looked that the ground. "Yeah, I guess I was" he told the ground.

He heard Clarke laugh. He raised his eyes to hers, he felt embarrassed and when he felt embarrassed he got angry.

"Well, if you think it's so fucking funny, I'll just leave" he turned to go, but felt Clarke's small hand grab his bicep and he came to a stop.

"Yes, it is funny to me", Bellamy turned his head away from her, but Clarke put a hand on the side of his head to turn him to look at her, "It's funny to me that you would even think Murphy could come near to you"

Bellamy's breathe caught in his throat. "What?"

Clarke smiled and shook her head, her hand still on his cheek, "I like _you_, Bellamy, not _Murphy_"

He breathed out a laugh and looked at the ground and shifted his weight from foot to foot, a large smile forming on his face.

"Who knew all it took was Murphy paying attention to me to get you to _finally _express your feelings?"

Bellamy shook his head, his smile still broad on his face. He brought his hands up to cup Clarke's face and she leaned into his right hand.

He brought her lips to his and kissed her long and deep. Her hands snaking around to his back, her fingers just brushing under his shirt.

When they broke apart, Bellamy barked out a laugh "_Fucking Murphy"._

* * *

><p>Bellamy later learned that Murphy and Monroe had made a bet for the last of the moonshine that Murphy could get Bellamy to admit his feelings for Clarke. Though he was grateful that Clarke and him were where they were now, he still forced Murphy to share some of that moonshine for the trouble he caused him.<p> 


End file.
